


crash through the clouds (then we'll know)

by mamajules



Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, also domestic family, and connor thinks the brush is funny feeling, its just fluffy, thats it, they get their nails painted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 06:07:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4380152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mamajules/pseuds/mamajules
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>chilly days are for naps and hand holding. but mat’s aunt is opening a nail salon and mariana definitely thinks jude and connor could use some color. </p><p>or</p><p>mariana drags jude and connor to a salon opening because she needs a mani pedi and thinks they could use one too. jude and connor are cold and sleepy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> okay so this is my first jonnor fic because i got a cute idea and decided to write it. feedback would be lovely. part two is coming soon! lots of love my dears.

It was an unspoken rule that Connor Stevens would never be turned away from the Adams Foster’s home. Not once had he been treated as a stranger, from the time he was only the kid in Jude’s class all the way to now, as Jude’s boyfriend. On the bad nights when Connor and his father got in arguments, Stef was always up late enough to console and advise him. Sometimes, when it was far too late to try and think of a solution, she would send Adam a text letting him know where Connor was and then help him settle on the couch for the night. The crowd at Connor’s games had grown in size since Jude and Connor had become official, considering how exceptionally supportive Jude’s family was. Now he had shouts that weren’t just Adam’s voice and enough banners to last a lifetime. For the first time ever, Connor had a large and accepting home away from home. 

Connor was known for showing up at odd hours, from eleven in the evening to two in the morning. But he was not such an early bird as to be there before breakfast had even begun. However, much to everyone’s disorientation, Connor arrived at eight thirty one morning. Lena padded down the stairs with sleep still dazing her eyes, expecting an unfamiliar face to be at the door (since the incident with Stef and the contractor, she was never unprepared). So when she was greeted by Connor’s face, she rubbed her eyes to be sure. 

“Connor? You do realize it’s a Saturday, right?” Lena pulled her robe closer, met by the chill that the open door let in.

Connor let out a small laugh, “Yes ma’am, but Mariana texted me and told me to be here early.” He looked down, toeing the doormat with his foot. He hated to be intrusive.

“Oh! I forgot she was taking you two out today. Come on inside, then. You must be freezing.” Lena shut the door behind him. 

It wasn’t exactly a pretty day, but it was Connor’s favorite kind of day. November had just begun and a chilly bite was settling into the weather. It was overcast, and if they lived anywhere but California you'd think it may snow. Normally on these days, Jude and Connor cuddle up in each other’s embrace and watch movies. On this day though, Mariana and Connor were surprising Jude with something a bit different. 

Connor followed Lena into the kitchen and made his way over to their pantry. Jude wasn’t exactly an early riser and Connor could feel his stomach about to ingest itself, so he made the decision to go ahead and get some cereal. 

“Do you want some orange juice? We just got more with half pulp, even though you and I are the only ones who like it.” Lena asked, easily pulling her hair into a bun. 

“Yes please, and could you grab the milk for me too?” Connor scooted past her to get a bowl from the cabinet.

This is where he felt safest. In the Adams Foster house, surrounded by nothing but the scent of lemon hand soap and absolute love. Over the past year, he had easily settled into everyone’s life like he had never been gone. He’d shared extreme fits of giggles, tears, and simple domestic conversations like the one he was having right then. In Connor’s mind, what he felt around Jude’s family was more comforting and homey than anything he’d experienced with even his own family.  
“Hey, love? Who on Earth was at the door?”, Stef’s voice rang down the stairs. 

“Just Connor. Mariana said she was taking them for a day out, remember?”, Lena replied. 

Connor watched from the table as they exchanged a gentle kiss. Somewhere deep in his mind, he really really wished for he and Jude to one day have the life his moms had. Easygoing, two hearts that just flowed through each other. A life of hectic mornings and breezy afternoons. 

Stef pressed another soft kiss to Connor’s forehead and whispered a ‘good morning’ before reaching over and grabbing the cereal. 

“Hey! I hadn’t even poured mine yet.” Connor smiled through his words.

Stef bumped his hip and took his bowl as well, “Snooze you lose, my dear.”

Lena rolled her eyes and slid Connor a bowl as the next pair of footsteps came down the stairs.

Callie came into view, phone in hand and exhaustion present on her face. 

“Why does nobody explain how difficult college prep actually is?” She paused to yawn, “I was literally up forever.” 

Callie walked over to Connor and patted his back easily, taking the cereal from Stef. 

Connor let out another groan, “Seriously?”

Callie stuck her tongue out and took Connor’s second bowl. Lena sighed again and found another dish from the cabinet. That is how the morning goes.

By the next hour, the whole family was present. Even Jesus, who was back on Thanksgiving break, was sitting at the table. Callie and Mariana were texting respectively and Brandon looked as if he was going to droop into his toast and fall asleep any moment. Jesus was droning on about how ‘literally insane’ one of the guys at his school was when Lena finally interrupted. 

“Connor, honey, please go wake up your boyfriend.” Lena said, earning a “Hey!” from Jesus. 

Connor perked up at the word boyfriend and practically ran up the stairs. He hadn't seen Jude in almost a week, when school got out for break. He wasn't planning to see him for two more days when they were going Black Friday shopping, but Mariana insisted she had a surprise and that he just HAD to come over. 

Connor reached Jude’s bedroom door, left ajar by Jesus. Jude was still asleep in the dark room, one arm laying off the bed and mouth clenched shut. Connor missed when they were still allowed to sleep in the same room (even though sometimes, he still tiptoed upstairs and slid into Jude’s twin size bed) mostly because Jude was the cutest sleeper ever. Connor adored his boyfriend with all the love he had in him. 

He walked over to Jude’s bed and crouched on the floor next to it. Connor brushed a lock of hair out of his face and leaned up to kiss his forehead.  
“Jude, wake up.” Connor mumbled softly. “Juuuuuudeee” He dragged out his boyfriend’s name, a bit louder. Jude roused from his slumber a bit, but turned away from Connor and nestled into his pillow more. 

“I swear I’ll tickle you.” Connor said, sitting on the edge of the bed. 

“Do it.” Jude muttered back. 

“Babe, come on. Breakfast is ready and we have plans today.” Connor tried.

At the pet name, Jude sat up. A blush dusted his cheeks as he yawned, “Why do we have plans? Winter is for sleeping, you know that.”

Connor shrugged and turned to pull Jude closer, “Mariana told me to be here early because she’s taking us somewhere.” 

They sat for a moment or two, their foreheads together and hands intertwined. 

“Okay fine, but I need to change.” Jude squeezed Connor’s hands and moved to turn on the overhead light.

“I know it doesn't take that long to wake up, boys! Get a move on!” Stef shouted from somewhere downstairs. 

Connor sat patiently, waiting for Jude. 

“Uh,” Jude said.

“What?” Connor asked, confused. Jude motioned to the closet. “Oh!” Connor covered his eyes and ducked his head into the pillow, very careful of letting Jude have his privacy.

When Jude was finally done selecting his outfit, he joined Connor on the bed and curled up in his hold. “Why can’t we just, like, not move all day? It’s even supposed to rain.” Jude let out a sigh with his words. 

Connor mumbled something about how Mariana would never let them ditch her, tracing his boyfriend’s spine. 

Both of the boys could've just stayed there in the tiny bed all day, burrowed underneath the sheets and duvet with each other as company. They'd done it before, shut out the world and relished in the fact that they had each other and weren't planning on letting go. Though Jude and Connor would always still act like best friends, sometimes they needed an extra dose of the romantic stuff. Sometimes they just needed to be super gay for one another and bury their heads in each other’s necks.

Maybe they would've remained there, if they weren't startled by Mariana snapping a picture from the doorway and saying “Enough being adorable, we’ve gotta go.”

Jude unwillingly detangled from Connor and stretched.  
Connor did the same, sitting up on the bed and leaning against the wall, “Fine, but where are we going again?”

Mariana rolled her eyes and winked, “As if. Come on!”

Jude and Connor exchanged a brisk glance and followed Mariana downstairs. 

The rain hit before they even reached the kitchen and Jude grumbled about peace being ruined.

Connor knew he was anticipating whatever Mariana had set up.


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's the second half! enjoy loves!
> 
> songs mentioned (as follows)
> 
> Tear In My Heart - twenty one pilots
> 
> Tourist - Yuma (title stems from this too)
> 
> Halo - Beyoncé

They were in Callie in Mariana’s car (previously named Nelson 2.0, which nobody really got), and the rain was beating down hard. Technically, Mariana wasn't supposed to drive anybody outside of her family for another couple of months, but nobody thought Connor really counted.

Jude was munching on a granola bar in the back seat next to Connor. He was still a bit grumbly over the fact he had to leave the house at an indecent time and also that he left before getting an actual breakfast. Connor was with him, though, holding his hand and watching drops of rain on the window. So Jude was pretty content with life overall. They’d given up on trying to weasel where they were going out of Mariana a while ago. All they knew was that they’d left San Diego about ten minutes ago and were currently on the highway.

Mariana was blasting some of what Stef called her “tortured teenager tunes”. They consisted of lots of bass usually. A couple bands screamed a lot, and others you could barely hear over the drums. Mariana preferred the terms pop-punk and alternative, but stopped trying to correct her family a while ago.

The current song she was playing wasn’t bad at all. Some guy was singing about having to bleed to know you’re alive and some girl being the tear in his heart.

Connor was bopping his head along to the song, occasionally letting go of Jude’s hand to bust out the air drums. That always earned him a snort or a laugh from Jude. As the song subsided, Jude laid his head on Connor’s shoulder carefully. Over the months and as the end of the year began to come around, Jude was gradually becoming more affectionate. Connor placed his hand low on Jude’s thigh and placed a feather light kiss on Jude’s hair

The next song didn't even fit into Mariana’s usual genre. It was delicate, almost and sounded beautiful paired with the harsh weather outside.

With every new strum of the guitar, Jude’s heartbeat rushed a bit more. It was always silly, but sometimes love songs came on around Connor and each line just reminded him of all they had.  
Jude knew he couldn't telepathically tell Connor “Hey, um this song makes me think of how sweet you are and how nice your eyes look”, but he also couldn't just say “Listen to the words of this song they make me think of you.”. So he was content with burrowing his head further into Connor’s neck and closing any space they possibly had between them.

Mariana slid through her music library and selected another out of character song.

“Oh my God, seriously?” Jude groaned.

“If you're bashing Beyoncé, we have to break up.” Connor snorted, squeezing Jude’s leg.

Mariana nodded, “Seriously this makes you the worst stereotype ever.”

“It’s a great song, Callie just used to play it a lot!” Jude defended himself, tugging at the sleeves of his sweater.

Mariana and Connor simultaneously belted out the opening line to “Halo”.. and all the lines after.

Connor’s loud singing began to irritate Jude’s ears, so he sat up and tried to contain his giggles at how passionate Connor was about his performance.

By the chorus, even Jude couldn't refrain from singing.

That’s how Jude and Connor began serenading each other with Beyoncé in the backseat of Nelson 2.0.

There were lots of dramatic hand gestures and lots of pointing and Connor low-key felt like he was in a scene from High School Musical.

As everyone in the car (and Beyoncé) sang out the last note, Mariana pulled into a bustling shopping center.

“Did you bring us to Chula Vista to go shopping?” Connor questioned as he unbuckled.

“Nope!” Mariana paused to get her umbrella and toss Jude one, “Mat’s aunt just opened a nail salon and he got us a really good discount.”

Sheer panic washed over Jude’s face. Of course he liked the idea of getting his nails done because he liked painting his nails. Connor had only done it that once in support of Jude and he still loved to see Jude’s nails painted, but that didn't mean he wanted his painted.

Connor looked over at Jude, who was staring dead ahead at the car’s dashboard. He really thought Jude would have a more excited reaction.  
“Seriously? I’ve never gone to an actual nail salon before, this is so cool!” Connor exclaimed, opening the door and tugging Jude out with him.

“Wait, you actually want to get yours done?” Jude questioned, holding the umbrella over their heads. There wasn't even a hint of discomfort in Connor’s voice.

Connor looked confused, “Of course I do. Don't you?”

“I mean, yeah I really do. I’ve never been to a salon before. I just didn't know if you were into this.” Jude had a slight stutter in his sentence. He closed the umbrella once they reached the awning of the shop.

Connor placed his hand on the small of Jude’s back, “I’m really excited,” he paused to open the door for Jude, “But I’ll admit I have no idea how this works.”

Inside, it was pretty busy. There were a bunch of tables with two chairs on each side and then two long rows of bigger chairs with stools at the bottom. Then at the back there were what seemed to be drying tables. Almost every seat had a body in it. The whole place smelled of rubbing alcohol and jasmine.

A shorter women with long hair and a beautiful face scurried over to Mariana.

“You must be Mariana! Mat’s told the family so much about you, sweetheart!” The woman greeted her.

They exchanged more words and Jude slid his hand into Connor’s, leading him over to the massive wall of nail polishes.

It was the biggest array of colors he had seen in his entire life, and Jude loved every single one.  
He could see both the electric greens and the deep wine reds gracing his fingers.

Connor reached up and plucked an indigo from the selection.

“Look, babe, it’s your signature color.” Connor turned the bottle over in his hand.

Jude contemplated it for a moment before shaking his head, “I want to change things up.”

He scanned the rows and rows of colors. As Jude looked, he just thought. Thought about the fact that he had a jock boyfriend holding his hand and getting his nails painted with him. Thought about how he lived in a home with a sister who took them on day trips to a nail salon.  
He pondered over the fact that if he asked, his moms would take him shopping for a dress. God, he’d gotten really lucky with this family, and with this brilliant boy standing next to him, wide eyed.

“What about this? It matches your sweater.” Connor handed Jude a bottle of maroon nail polish.

“Yeah, this is perfect.” Jude smiled, clutching the bottle.

Jude plucked a soft cream color and handed it to Connor, “And this one matches yours.”  
Connor grinned back, taking the bottle from Jude. He couldn't wait to show his Mom, who was coming for Thanksgiving tomorrow.

The boys made their way back over to Mariana, who was still chatting with Mat’s aunt.

“These must be your brothers!” His aunt walked over to give each boy a hug.

“I’m Jude, Mariana’s brother.” Jude introduced himself.

“I’m Connor, Jude’s boyfriend.” Connor smiled at the woman.

The newness of the title ‘boyfriend’ had long worn off, but Jude still felt a little tug in his stomach and his cheeks heating up as he glanced over at Connor.

“Oh of course! It’s so nice to meet you both,” Mat’s aunt stepped back to do a once over of both boys, “I’m Amber.”

Jude and Connor both greeted her politely and then followed Amber to the bigger chairs while Mariana selected her color.

“Have either of you gotten this done before?” Amber asked, pulling two chair’s armrests up.

Both boys shook their head and slid onto a chair. They placed their polishes on a little table in between them and sat back.

“All you need to do is relax, okay? I’ll get somebody over here to work on you soon.” Amber tucked some of her hair behind her ear and walked over to the counter.

Connor pulled his phone out of his pocket and positioned it towards Jude.

Jude’s hands flew up to cover his face, “I swear if you put this on snapchat I’ll never kiss you again, ever.”

Connor took the photo anyway, captioned “He’s scared of the massage chair”

Jude groaned and slid further into his chair. “You look very cute, Jude. Don't worry.” Connor assured, returning his phone to his pocket. That brought a slight smile out of Jude, but it didn't stop him from sticking his tongue out at Connor.

Mariana arrived along with two other women holding a basket of tools each. Both women beamed up at the boys from where they sat on the stools. They moved a few knobs and pressed a few buttons and water flowed into the little pools where Jude and Connor’s feet were resting. Both of their heads snapped up at the sudden hot water and Jude could hardly disguise how giddy he was. The water shone with all sorts of flashing colors and bubbles. It was one of the nicest things he had ever seen.

Connor was thoroughly content with everything happening. Jude looked over the moon and he was about to get his hands and feet treated while he sat back and watched (although Connor did feel a bit bad about the fact that this woman had to primp his feet).  
“Oh!” Connor yelped quietly. The woman looked up from where she was scrubbing his feet with a pumice stone.

Jude looked over and mouthed, “You okay?”

Connor nodded back with a broad smile splitting his face. He giggled softly at the feeling. He was super ticklish on his feet and this was extremely hard to stay still for.

“It tickles.” The woman said to Connor with a chuckle. He nodded back, biting on his fist to hold in his laughter.

He heard a click and found Jude taking a picture.

“Payback.” Jude stated, typing something on his phone.

The rest of the pedicure went smoothly enough. Jude hollered out when the lady began filing his toenails, telling Connor it was the most cringeworthy thing he’d ever felt. Mariana sat across from them and took an exceptionally cute picture of the boys smiling at each other. Jude’s phone buzzed with the family group chat. He groaned at the picture Mariana sent (but still made it his phone background). He also groaned at the comments made.

Mama: so sweet! i <3 connor’s color.. what’s the name?

Callie: No blue Jude? shocker

Connor, however, thought it was adorable and made Jude say hello for him and send the picture to him.

While Connor was getting his second coat done, he became increasingly interested in the woman across from them getting gel nails done. Jude saw this as the opportunity to lean over and set Connor’s massage chair to the highest setting. When he was startled, he jumped, which earned Jude a smack on the leg for messing up Connor’s big toe. 

After their pedicure, they put on the weird foam flip flops and headed over to the long line of tables. Jude and Connor managed to once again sit next to each other.

Connor watched as Jude seemed to fall into a trance over the precision the women managed to paint with. It was just nail polish, but somehow it captivated Jude, and the awe on his face captivated Connor. 

“The maroon looks great on you, Jude.” Connor commented. It did look great on him. It perfectly accented all the red on Jude. The red of his sweater and shoelaces. Even the red over his face and neck, caused by all the heaters blowing through the shop. Jude was beautiful, which was an odd word to describe a fourteen year old boy. But he was so, so beautiful. His lanky form and soft wavy hair were grand. His half smile and his deep eyes were wonderful. Everything about Jude sent Connor into a stupor. 

Jude flashed back a small grin, “Yours is pretty too.”

There wasn't a doubt in Jude’s mind that Connor was anything but the most amazing human he’d come across in his life. He had on a grey cable knit sweater and a perfectly sitting beanie to match. His smile could light up an entire city, or at least the Adams Foster house on Christmas. Connor’s muscles pulled the sweater tighter and my God, it may be one of the most attractive things Jude had witnessed yet. He was popular, the baseball star of their grade. Boys and girls alike were falling all over him, but somehow Connor always came home to Jude. He always hugged him first after baseball games, still in a haze of sweat and dirt. He always waited propped up at Jude’s locker, his hazel eyes darting up at everyone who walked by. And Jude may never understand why Connor chose him, but he would also never question it.

Mariana, Jude, and Connor all made their way to the drying table. Their toes were already finished, boots and sneakers already back on in place of foam flip flops.

Amber had already said her goodbyes, saying they should be good to go within the next five minutes.

Mariana’s icy blue fingernails and beryl toes looked gorgeous. Connor and Jude were ecstatic over how shiny and perfectly painted their own nails were. 

Connor and Jude were discussing Black Friday plans about what stores to get first, ranked by how busy each would most likely be. Mariana was intently watching the Food Network when a woman sat down opposite them.

Her presence went unacknowledged by the boys and Mariana until she let out a slight cough. 

Connor looked over at her first, met by a disgusted glare. Jude quickly followed, his face sinking.

“You do realize this is a place for girls, right?” The woman commented, blowing a frosted blonde lock of hair out of her face.

Connor physically felt annoyance thriving through his blood. He was known for his quick temper, especially when it came to Jude. His boyfriend had suffered enough in his life and Connor _really_ didn’t have a problem setting anybody straight. 

Jude on the other hand, was used to being shamed for his interests. Be it nail polish, reading, wearing dresses, or playing “nerdy” video games. Disapproval ceased to throw him off. His shy nature caused him to dislike confrontation immensely, so he tried his best to keep Connor from saying anything. Jude locked their ankles together and sent a pleading glance. Connor unclenched his jaw, phased by what his boyfriend wanted. 

The woman huffed and snorted, “Oh, you're gay.” She spat it like it was a word of filth.

Connor had become extremely proud of the label. He was gay, he liked boys, he loved everything about boys, especially _his_ boy. Hearing it said like an insult wasn't something he would stand for.

Before he could even open his mouth, Mariana opened hers. 

“Yeah, they're together. But even if they were completely straight, nail polish doesn't have a gender ma’am.” Mariana hissed, grabbing her bag.

“I think our _moms_ are wondering where we are, let’s go.” She said, standing up.

Jude and Connor linked hands and followed her outside, only stopping for Jude to open the umbrella. 

Connor grumbled, “People are idiots.” Jude nodded in agreement, squeezing Connor’s hand tighter. 

The three got into the car and Mariana pulled out. 

“Sorry for getting all snappy, guys. I can’t help it.” She said with a huff.

“It’s okay. Thank you, by the way.” Jude said, rubbing his thumb over Connor’s.

He became preoccupied with the raindrops racing down the window and almost missed the faint click of Connor’s phone.. almost.

“Did you seriously just take a picture of us holding hands?” Jude rolled his eyes (he liked it anyways).

Connor nodded with a smile, “And it’s going on Instagram.”

He leaned forward and caught Jude’s lips in a tender kiss, forgetting about his phone and the photo for a moment. 

“Hey!” Mariana shouted from the driver’s seat, “No PDA in Nelson 2.0.”

 


End file.
